Access floor systems or elevated floor structures have gained much popularity with the introduction of computer systems. Such elevated floor structures comprise a series of square, rectangular or triangular panels that are supported by an under-structure to elevate the panels off the building sub-floor. Such under-structure can include pedestals. In particular, a popular arrangement comprises rectangular panels in side by side relation supported by a pedestal where one pedestal supports the corners of four panels thereon. The cavity produced between the underside of the access floor and the building sub-floor is used to run electrical cables, voice and data cables, HVAC and other services.
The access floor panels may be made of wood, aluminium, hollow steel, cement, plastic, cement-filled steel or the like.
It is important for the safety of individuals working on the floor and for the efficiency of operation of equipment, particularly computer equipment, that the access floor is grounded to the building ground system. This is usually accomplished by having the pedestal of the understructure positively attached to the building ground system. Accordingly it is important that the pedestal have metal to metal contact with the floor panel.
Generally speaking such floor panels can be comprised of metal such as steel or the like and have a protective coating such as enamel, paint, or epoxy powdered coat. Accordingly it is necessary to remove a portion of the paint on the panel to make good electrical contact for grounding. Furthermore it is also required to have the panel and pedestal under pressure where the metal to metal contact occurs in order to have a positive continuous ground less than 1 ohm resistance.
Various arrangements have heretofore been used in order to improve the electrical grounding characteristics of structures. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,104 illustrates an electrical grounding connector comprising a U-bolt, an upper clamp part and a lower clamp part. The upper clamp part is connected to the U-bolt to clamp a floor pedestal therebetween. The lower clamp part is connected to the U-bolt to clamp a conductor between the upper and lower clamp parts. The upper clamp part has a plurality of barbs therein to penetrate through paint on the floor pedestal.
Moreover U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,627 teaches an electrical connector for mechanically and electrically connecting conductors. The connector includes a connector body formed of conductive metal.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,390 teaches a ground connector for securing a ground conductor with respect to a vertical support post. The connector includes a body member, a hook member and fastening means for securing the body and hook members to the support posts.